It has been found that there is a deficiency/sub-optimal level of certain trace elements in feed raw material used for livestock production in particular areas around the world. Various suggestions have been made to provide the required trace elements to such animals. Different chemical compounds and complexes have been investigated for applying the trace elements by way of feed supplements, licks, drenches or injections.
In general the problem with injectable solutions is that the concentration of the minerals in the solutions is too low. This means that relatively large quantities have to be injected, which in turn causes tissue damage and can cause abscesses at the injection site. Furthermore, it is generally the case that different trace elements are often simultaneously deficient. Most injectable trace element solutions provide a supplement of individual trace elements. This means that two or more trace element solutions have to be provided by way of separate injections.
ZA 1982/6778 (Laurie) discloses a trace element solution and a method of providing the trace elements to livestock. This trace element solution includes ethylene diamino tetra acetic acid complexes of the required mineral in suitable quantities. However, the trace element solution includes no selenium or selenite compound.
In the specification and claims the expression EDTA refers to ethylene diaminotetraacetic acid (C10H16O8N2 or (HO2CH2C)2NCH2CH2N—(CH2CO2H)2).
U.S. Pat. No. 4,335,116 (Howard) discloses mineral-containing therapeutic compositions containing EDTA complexes of trace elements. Notably, U.S. Pat. No. 4,335,116 utilises tetra-sodium EDTA, a selenium glycine complex, and metal chlorides for the preparation of the EDTA complexes. Unfortunately, the chloride ions cause contamination and each complex solution is to be made individually. Furthermore, overnight time is required for complexing and heating up afterward to speed up the process, requires extra apparatus. If mixtures are required, the individual solutions are to be blended. If various concentrations as well as compositions are to be made, it can only be done in a cumbersome way, requiring extra apparatus. A further problem may arise when mixtures of high concentration are needed. In certain cases it would be impossible to deliver them, because mixing is always accompanied by dilution.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,638,539 (Laurie et al) discloses a method of preparing a trace element solution, which includes the steps of providing at least one EDTA-complex, of providing a sodium selenite solution, and of combining the EDTA-complexes and the sodium selenite solution. However, the method enables production of a trace element solution of only about 55 mg/ml.
It is an object of the invention to suggest methods and means for overcoming these problems.